One Morbid Day at a Time
"One Morbid Day at a Time" 'is the first episode of ''Marilu.''It aired on Nickelodeon on September 26, 2016. Synopsis Marilu befriends a mexican demon named Charlie Charlie. Characters * Marilu * Charlie Charlie * Richie * Areebah * El Silbón * Eulalia * Chileto * Aydin Caker * Linda Caker * Mikayla Caker * Annabelle Caker (photo) * Isabelle Caker (photo) * Ceyhun Caker * Cop Trivia * It is also the first episode of the series to be split in two parts meaning that it was followed by the next episode. * As of this episode, both Marilu and CC have officially scare ES's brains out. Transcript * episode begins just outside of [[Areebah's house]. Marilu is beat-boxing and Areebah is strumming her guitar.] * '''Areebah: Thanks for helping me record, Marilu. ** ES:Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to a club. ** (Thunder crashes as people panic.) :* Marilu: No problem, Areebah. :* Areebah: Now, I'm gonna sing something really personal, so don't laugh at me. :* Marilu: I would never dream of it... m'lady. [Laughs] :* [Scene shifts to the inside of Areebah's house.] :* Areebah: Now, start a slow beat, and keep it steady, or it'll mess up everything. :* Marilu: You got it! [Marilu starts beat-boxing and Areebah begins singing the Charlie Charlie Song. Eventually, Marilu's beat-boxing slows down and she sighs.] :* Areebah: Huh? Marilu, you messed the beat up! :* Marilu: Areebah, if you're thinking' about a urban legend so much, then... why don't you go see his spirit? :* Areebah: [Strums guitar] He's not worth the effort. :* Marilu: Not worth what effort? :* Areebah: Well... first, I'd have to draw a circle with a happy face in the center and then... uh... douse it with milk. :* Marilu: finishes drawing the face'' Oh, yeah?! [Goes to grab some milk, then returns to throw it on the face; the milk gets absorbed by the face.] :* Areebah: [Sighs] And then you're supposed to chant something like [The happy face glows and the candles next to it light up], "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum." [Marilu laughs and the face changes color.] But... I-I don't really wanna see him. I'm still mad about the ritual. [Areebah notices a strange noise and finally looks at Finn.] Huh?! :* Marilu: Wwwwhhhat?! [The room changes color drastically; a portal to the Underworld opens where the face was.] Whoa... whoa!! Aaagh!! :* [Charlie Charlie emerges.] :* Charlie Charlie: Well hello there little girls,Now don’t be shy! Step right up; I’m a reasonable guy.Don’t be frightened by my eyes,I’m just your average demon from the underworld! :* Areebah: Maria... what the heck did you do?! :* Marilu: My mom won't let me summon demons? :* [Areebah grunts angrily and Marilu backs away.] :* Charlie Charlie:Well, I'm just shy and scared in this place,I'm just a fish outta water from the underworld!You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained So why don't you be pals…And bring me some BRAINS! :* Marilu:Okay :* Areebah:Ummm, Maria, what are you doing? :* Marilu:Don’t worry Areebah,I know exactly where to find these ‘brains’.then started to walk away into her house. About ten minutes of idly waiting, Marilu returns with a box caught in her hand.Here you go mister! Here’s your ‘brains’! :* Charlie Charlie:closer inspection, the mexican demon notices with his eyes that the box actually “Wheat bran”, a stupid mistake of what he really asked for. Seeing this, he gives Marilu a bemused look, right before throwing the box away.demon put a book in front of her which showed a picture of a brain form a human. :* Marilu:Ok, where do i find these ‘brains’?demon then began to push her away while singing :* Charlie Charlie:Go down to your neighbour’s place,See the dull expression on his face.You'd be doing him a favour if you brought his to me,He ain’t using his brain, he's just making candy! :* did what she was told and brought Chileto back with her, back where the demon was. :* Chileto:Are you sure this is ok, Marilu?“I could get in a lot of trouble if my mom-” in mid sentence, he was cut off, as the demon somehow shoved his tentacle into his ear, taking out his brain, and then proceed to eat it. Somehow. :* Marilu:Are you alright, Chile? :* Marilu and Areebah were having a discussion about Chileto, the demon drew his attention to Eualia, instructing her what to do. :* CC:Go down to Mr. Rodriguezes He hasn't had a thought since '43.His brain is the portrait of atrophy.He ain't using it, why not give it to me?was after the demon had ‘eaten’ Mr. Rodriguez’s brain, he started to sing what sounded like a chorus to the song. :* BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified!Sure they might think it's deranged,But they won't give it a thought,After I've eaten their brain!BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay! It's not a matter if it isn't gray, And if at first they think’s it's strange,They won't think twice,If they don't have a brain! :* Go down to the Wonton shop,My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop,I'll suck the noodle right out of their heads,And half an hours later, I'm hungry again! :* demon ended this verse by eating a brain with chopsticks. :* Creep into the bakery shop,Sneak in, tip-toe past the cop.Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea.And any other sweetbreads you happen to see! :* the demon had eaten Mrs. Pastel’s brain, he once again went to the chorus. :* BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified!Sure they might think it's deranged,But they won't give it a thought,After I've eaten their brain!BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay!It's not a matter if it isn't gray,And if at first they think’s it's strange,They won't think twice,If they don't have a brain! :* the demon was singing, the cop from the bakery shop had followed Areebah, curious to see why she needed the baker so urgently, only to be shocked by the sight of a group of zombies, all dancing round a demon with black hair.by the sight, the cop tried firing shots at the demon, all missing. After firing off a few shoots, the demon became to scared to move, allowing the demon to eat his brain as he stood there, completely petrified. :* the two girls had brought many people to the demon, all meeting the same fate as the previous one. It wasn’t long before the demon had started to sing again. :* Brains, Brains, I love em, I need um...My tummy jumps for joy when I eat um.Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones,They're so delectable, especially the small ones!No time to cook em in a skillet.My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it!I don't fry em, the heat will only shrink em,I'll just grab my self a straw and I drink em!!! (ohhhhhhh...) :* the two girls had failed to realise, is that when the demon was eating the brains, he was growing in size. And not only that, but his music and singing was getting louder, and some people left in San Monica should be able to hear. Unfortunately, there weren’t anyone people left in SM who still haven’t had their brain eaten by the demon. :* [Scene cuts to the Mexican Village.] :* ES: So I popped his head like a cork! And I says, "That's what I think of Expanding Earth Theory!" :* [They all laugh. A noise is heard and they stop laughing.] :* Eulalia: Alright. :* Mexicans: Huh?! :* Eulalia: I've got a joke, too. [It's revealed that she sucked Mexican #14's soul.Eulalia pushes him off the chair.] What wears a dark dress, is completely evil, and is about to suck out all your souls? :* ES: Yo mama! :* Eulalia: [Beat] That's right! I'm your mama! [Sucks the mexicans' souls] :* and Areebah had been happily dancing next to the demon, along with the rest of the people, enjoying the music it was still playing, some playing trumpets and violins :* You've been swell to go around,And bring me every single brain in town.But with all these brains, I can't help but think,That there isn't one left out there to drink :* the entrance to Turkish Acres, a ghost girl and a human finally arrived. :* Eulalia:I have a pretty good guess where the others are! :* ES:I hope we’re not too late! :* Now Fess up girls, come on, Heck!Is there someone you're trying to protect?Bring them down here to meet their end And I promise I'll be your bestest friend! BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,I'll eat their brains 'til their zombified.Sure they might think it's deranged But they won't give it a thought After I've eaten their brain. BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay. It's not a matter if it isn't gray,And if at first they thinks it's strange, They won't think twice If they don't have a brain! BRAINS...Bring me their Brains...Bring me their BRAINS…BRING ME THEIR BRAINS!!! Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :* ES:All right, what's going on here? :* a tentacle in the ear. :* was gasps from everyone, as they saw their friend ES have his brain taken by the demon, and then eaten. :* Charlie Charlie:Oh Man that's it I'm going to Marilu's hat.Charlie turns into a worm and crawls to her hijab. :* Marilu: [Sighs] I'm glad he's not mad at me. :* Areebah: I'm also exhausted emotionally. Or... wait. I mean, I mean physically. :* [Marilu falls down on the ground, exhausted. Areebah joins her.The souls are floating around the sky and Areebah chuckles at them.] :* Areebah: I've been meaning to ask you... What's with that pocket on your hijab? :* Marilu:Oh, Charlie's in here. 'Sup, Charlie? :* [Charlie growls and the episode ends.] Category:Episodes Category:Marilu/Episoes